Fools in Love
by TheScintillatingSapphire
Summary: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have always competed for the top spot at The Wharton School while doing their MBA. Two years later they meet again and this time instead of competing, they have to work together. Will the old rivalry resurface or will the sparks fly between the couple? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary**

 **Edward Mason and Isabella Swan have always competed for the top spot at The Wharton School while doing their MBA.**

 **Bella hates Edward's smirk which can hypnotise any female within radius (professors included), charming green eyes and his rich snobbish attitude while Edward hates Miss Scholarship Achiever's know it all attitude.**

 **What they don't know is that somehow while living in opposite coasts of US, their fathers have become best friends by chance.**

 **Two years after their graduation, Carlisle asks Charlie's daughter's help in managing his company's portfolio and Charlie is more than happy to oblige.**

 **So now that the two old enemies are forced to work together will the old rivalry resurface or sparks fly between our lovely couple?**

 **Follow this story to know more about the love story of these two, Full of humour, wit and some endearing moments.**

 **PS- This story is a work of fiction with characters given to the world by Stephanie Meyer. Artistic licences are taken wherever required (Because I am not an MBA from Wharton ;P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella~**

 **August 2013**

"Yes Mom! For the last time I have moved all my stuff in. The classes are starting from tomorrow and the bartending job from tonight. Stop worrying and ask dad to stop worrying as well. Okay?

I got my scholarship to Wharton, didn't I?"

"God—"

Well to begin with my name is Bella Swan and I am from a small town named Forks in the East Coast in the father,Charles Swan is the Chief Police Office and my mother, Renee Swan a librarian.

I graduated in Economics from UDub at the the top of my class, worked my ass off for four years and got a full scholarship to pursue MBA from my dream college ,Wharton.

And now I am unpacking all my stuff in the room I will call my home for the next 20 months.

At around 6, I head out for dinner when I suddenly find myself looking at a scene straight out from a soft porno movie.

A guy ,with I must say a very cute ass about 6'2, kissing a girl very guy has his hands all over the body of the girl while the girl has her hands in the guy's hair. Fuck! His hair! It's between red and brown..um bronze and looks ever so soft.

"Oh Edward.." she moans.

"Tammy.." the guy groans.

The girl stops , says it's "Its Tanya" and resumes kissing him but it seems he doesn't care.

"Fuck Tisha.." he croons against her enormous breasts.

"It's Tanya , Edward"

After a while the two break their kissing fest and like a mad woman I am STILL standing there,staring at them with a disgusted look on my face.

The girl, Tanya giggles and runs away as if expecting the guy to follow her.

But it's the guy who startles me when he turns around.

He has the most amazing most mesmerizing green eyes I have ever seen. He looks like an Adonis, like the protagonist in all those corny shit books that my mom gets for me to read from the library.

But before I can contemplate any further than that, he looks up and down at me ,checking me out so shamelessly that I feel like spraying him with the latest pepper spray that Charlie gave me. And then his mouth curls up right at one corner and he smirks..

"Well suga' you seem to want to be in that girl's place so be my guest and come hither you seem like a sexy-"

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are? Robert Downey Jr?" I yelled all too ready to punch him in his smirking face especially after those words.

" Well suga' I am Edward Cu- uh Masen . And you are?" He smirks looking as if my outburst amuses him.

Unable to help myself I yell, "Go fuck yourself!" and walk away from that prick.

"Well I'd rather have you fuck me but for now I'll settle for your name" , he yells.

Without turning around, I flip him the bird.

And then I hear him laughing heartily.

"Asshole"

 **Author's Note:**

First few chapters will be about their time at Wharton and then I'll fast forward to two years hence.

Please review, favorite and alert if you are liking updates. Regular updates for now as I have a lot of free time.

Untill next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

 _"Well I'd rather have you fuck me. But for now I'll settle for your name", he yells._

 _Without turning around, I flip him the bird._

 _And then I hear him laughing heartily._

 _"Asshole"_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Continuing… (Still August 2013)**

 **~Edward**

Fuck! That ass, those brown eyes, full lips and that brown hair…How good would they look beneath me on my pillow…

"Come on Ed, if you are done with that Tanya girl we have to meet with some guys at the bar for drinks and such." , came the voice of a guy I met in the morning, Mike.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Dude, you look dazed, was she that good?", asked Mike.

"She was awesome!"

It was 9pm and I was hanging with a couple of guys whom I met while moving in and we were playing poker and each time someone lost, they had to do a dare.

Unfortunately I was so lost in the brunette that I met in the evening that I lost the next round and I was given the next dare.

The guys decided amongst themselves and the target was the guy at the bar tending to the drinks, about our age.

"What? You want me to say what to that guy? Are you insane?" I exclaim.

"Come on dude, it's just a dare. What are you afraid that he'll turn you down?" They laughed.

"Fuck you I'll show you pussies how it's done."

I downed my Heineken and in the next moment I was walking to the bar. As soon as I was there I closed my eyes and blurted to the guy,

"Will you show me your boobs?"

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU MY WHAT?"

I opened my eyes and there she was. The brown eyed brunette from before.

"Fuck!"

 **~Bella**

There was that douchebag again. I have never wanted to kill someone so badly in my life. So I did best what I could in that situation.

I drowned him in beer with the beer tap in my hand. Asshole.

 **The Next Morning**

Even after my tryst with the douchebag the earlier morning, I was surprisingly in good spirits about my first class. Even though I have chosen Finance as my major the first class today was of Accounting.

I sat down at an empty space and the girl next to me started talking.

"Hey, I am Jessica, an Operations Major and you?", she said perkily.

"Bella, Finance"

"oh uh okay…do you know that Edward Masen is in this class? He is so gorgeous! Do you know that he is so rich that he has a trampoline room in his home in New York just like Bill Gates…and he has a limo that drives him everywhere even in Philly. And he sleeps with a new girl everyday!"

Who is he? Chuck from Gossip Girl? It was clear that the prick already had a fan club.

"I am here to study. Not to be part of a sick fan club"

"What? What fan club ar—"

She stopped when a couple of guys entered, including the asshole and immediately the teacher entered.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Laurent and immediately started questioning us.

When she calls the prick, he gives a satisfactory answer but the professor is delighted, not because of the answer but because of his panty dropping smile.

 _Asshole._

 **Author's Note:**

Please review, favorite and alert. Comments and/or suggestions will be appreciated. Until next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **January 2014**

 **~Bella**

 **Dear Diary (or I guess my MacBook)**

Isn't it enough that I have two classes with that Asshole but now I have to make a project with him? I knew I always hated Mrs. Laurent.

I hope you still remember about that day I met him after class, or I guess I should say the day he approached me.

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _I skillfully managed to avoid Jessica and was going out of the class when the prick approached me. I was planning to outrun him when he blocked my way and started sprouting off his nonsense._

 _"Look I am really sorry for what happened yesterday. I was given a dare and it wasn't even meant for yo—", he said running his fingers through that velvety goodness… uh I meant his hair._

 _"Oh so even if it wasn't meant for me it is an appropriate thing to say?"_

 _"Look you are getting me all wrong. It was a dare and meant for a gu—"_

 _"I know what you are trying to do. Yesterday you tried to flirt with me, twice but since that didn't happen you are trying to be all nice and denying what you said to me just to-"_

 _"For fucks sake will you let me finish suga'-. "_

 _"Don't you dare call me that."_

 _"Then why don't you give me your name?" he said smirking again as if it is his trademark._

 _In my periphery I saw Mrs. Laurent approaching us and before either of us could acknowledge us she began,_

 _"Is there a problem Mr. Masen?"_

 _"No Mrs. Laurent just chatting with this lovely lady here.", he said smiling his panty dropping smile at her which I believe was already wet._

 _Hers I mean, not mine._

 _" Oh Miss Isabella Swan! Will you please meet me in my office at around noon to discuss your scholarship?"_

 _She had to I mean did she really have to mention my scholarship in front of that prick. Now he will roam around with his richness laughing at my scholarship._

 _As soon as she turned away, so did I not bothering to stand anymore with that prick when he called out, "Bye Isabella, see you tomorrow"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

So you get what I am trying to get at? He infuriates me to no level. All the classes, which we have together, are spent fighting with each other on inconsequential debates given by the teacher. The guys keep looking at us like idiots whereas the girls keep looking at him, as he was a piece of cake.

Only if he could have been ugly looking but nooo… God had to be really unfair by making him to be the most good-looking, hottest and sexiest guy I have ever seen. His ass, his eyes, his jaw, that hair…Fuck, focus Bella.

God please give me the strength to work with that prick. Please.

 **B x**

 **The Next Morning at around 10am**

"Hello Isabella!"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Bella, Masen?"

"Well Isabella, ask me to fuck you and maybe I'll listen." He said flashing me his trademark smile.

"Oh please I have no desire to catch an STD. Thanks but no thanks"

"You-"

Before he could say nothing my phone rang and it was Jessica.

"Hey Bella, where are you?"

"With Masen, we are about to start working on our project."

"Really? You are with Edward…how I wish he were my partner. Anyway why do you even need to work on that project? You know his father is on the Board of Trustees and he will get a good grade. And since you are his project partner, so will you. Instead of working on that boring project you guys could make out, have se—"

"God Jessica, you disgust me. Bye!"

As I turn around I see the waitress giving him her number on the tissue paper.

When I get back to my room I open my worksheet to revise my part of the project where I see the print out of my Time Table but that is not what gets my attention. Its what is written under each day in sharpie which does.

 ** _TO DO LIST_**

 _Monday- Call Edward  
_

 _Tuesday-Kiss_ _Edward_

 _Wednesday-Fuck_ _Edward_

 _Thursday-Fuck Edward Bareback_

 _Friday-Ride Edward Reverse Cowgirl_

 _Saturday- 69 Edward  
_

 _Sunday-Recovery Time_

"AAAAHHHHHH…." I scream.

 **Author's Note:**

I know it got too vulgar but you have to know that Edward is purely joking and it is necessary for me as an author to justify Bella hating him…Or does she really hate him?

Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite or Follow!

Until next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A little bit of angst.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **May 2014**

 **~Bella**

"I can't believe you Isabella. This project was supposed to be done by US.. Do you even know the meaning of us? You didn't even let me say anything. We were partners. Are you insane? That tactic of yours could cost me my grade!" growled that prick Masen.

"Oh please Edward, it's not as if you need it. Isn't your father on the board of trustees and Mrs. Laurent a part of your fan club?"

" What the fuck does my father have to do with my grade? And what is a fan club?"

"You are saying as if you don't know what it means. You will easily get the grade that you want. It's people like me who have to work hard. I scored a 728 in my GMAT while I was working. And you? You only had to ask daddy for your admission! I worked my ass off to get a scholarship while you must be fucking someone in your trampoline room and limo while daddy paid the fee!"

"You really are delusional, Isabella! What you think that just because my father is rich and on the board of trustees that everything is a piece of cake for me? On the other hand I have to work even more to fulfill my father's expectations of me. And for your information, I got a 740 in my GMAT while I was working on two jobs at once. And before you say anything it wasn't for anyone in my family. Also what the fuck is a trampoline room? I don't even have a limo"

"Oh please! You can't even imagine the struggle with which I had to go through to get here! Being a scholarship stud-"

" Enough with the scholarship Isabella! You really need to get over this inferiority complex that you have. Nobody cares that you are a scholarship student, only that you are a brilliant student."

" You are just saying all of this to get into my pants!"

"Seriously? You think I'll say that to get into your pants? You think too much of yourself, don't you?"

"Me? It's not me who will fuck anything female on two legs!" I said and turned away from him to go.

It was at that moment that he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer when I realized that it was the first physical contact I have ever had with him.

It felt like 100 live wires were touching me at once. He pulled me so close to him that I could count his eyelashes, his soft breath on my face, his tall 6'2 figure towering over my 5'4.

Even his face showed the same feeling, which I was feeling. But then he composed himself and said,

" You really think of me as the worst person, don't you Isabella?" some emotion in his voice which I couldn't tell but made me shiver internally nonetheless.

"I don't even think of you, Masen. Thank god that now we don't have any class together." He was an accountancy major, which I was thankful for.

I pulled myself away from his grasp and walked away, knowing that now I will only see him in our graduation ceremony.

 **Graduation Ceremony, 2015**

"I can't believe my sweet pea is graduating, come Charlie take another picture of us." said my exuberant mother.

"Mom, please I have graduated before from UDub also, remember?"

"Oh hush, did you have a job in JP Morgan Chase then?"

"Well no.."

"Then let me enjoy this moment, you are going to leave me anyway and move to New York."

"Yes Bella let your mom have her fun. God forbid she doesn't have all these pictures to show off in Forks" said Charlie rolling his eyes.

I excused myself to go to the washroom when Jessica approached me.

"Bella, did you hear that none of Edward's family could make it to graduation day? Rumor has it that Edward refused to join his father's company and decided to join Morgan Stanley and then his father forbid everyone to attend the ceremony. But you are so lucky that you are moving to New York. Maybe you'll bump into him sometime since his family lives there."

Clearly her fascination with Edward didn't end even though the course did. But I bit my tongue and only said, "Bye Jessica, it was good knowing you."

I walked back to my parents but it didn't escape my notice that Edward was nowhere around. Must be fucking someone somewhere.

Anyway, now that MBA is done and I am moving to New York, Edward Masen is the least of my worries even though we will live in the same city. It's so big that we will hardly ever bump into each other.

Good Riddance, as they say.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So they are done with their MBA. Get ready for two years forward and some of our lovely characters. Charlie and Renee will be less but you will have many important characters from our beloved Twilight Saga.**

 **Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite and Follow. 3**

 **Untill next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is purely a piece of fiction with characters from the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present Day, 2017**

 **~Bella**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Fuck, there goes the alarm clock waking me up. I wake up and it's Saturday. At least this Saturday I am off the entire day. No work, no yoga, no nothing.

I have been so swamped with my work as the most sought after investment banker at JP Morgan Chase that I hardly have any time for socializing except for my occasional brunch with Alice, my friend whom I met while waiting in line to pay for my clothes at Macys.

 _"Hey," someone chirped from behind me._

 _I turned back to see someone shorter than me with short hair and blue eyes, a very petite girl my age._

 _" Are you going to buy that blue turtleneck?" She chirped again and fuck I hated chirpy girls._

 _"yes," I replied shortly._

 _"Not be rude, but that is made of polyester and you don't want to buy that if you are looking to avoid the winter here in New York."_

And that was how my female version of bromance started with Alice. She had back then just started her new brand, Alice's Wonder, of female cosmetics, lotions fragrances etc. which was now a huge success. She was from Chicago so both of us now shared a lovely apartment in Manhattan but were so busy that we had to schedule our weekly brunches.

She always made sure that I was dressed to the top whereas I always made sure that her company's and her own finances were properly handled.

I had just moved here and had no friends, not even virtual ones on Facebook. I only knew Edward Masen, the prick, who lived in New York and obviously he wasn't the one I was going to dial for dinner and drinks. It was Alice whom I depended on for everything.

Well not to lie after a while when I was settled here in New York, my curiosity won and I did try to enquire about Edward but somehow there was no Edward Masen in the entire state of New York which I found quite odd since he was so wealthy and famous back at Wharton. There was one Anthony Edward Masen but he was old enough to be that prick's grandfather. Also I was so surprised when I found out there was no one with the last name the same as Masen in the board of trustees of Wharton.

It was strange but somehow it seemed that no Edward Masen ever existed.

Wait, why am I even thinking of all this on a beautiful morning such as this? Alice is in Paris for a fashion week so I should enjoy all this time in my oh so soft cotton boy shorts before she comes and replaces them with satins and laces.

I made some awesome pancakes, read the newspaper and sat down to have my breakfast while watching reruns of FRIENDS. How I loved that show. Only if Chandler was real, he could have been my soulmate.

And then my phone rang. It was Mom.

"Hello sweet pea! How are you? Any plans?"

"Mom, you know I am the same as I was last night and I told you that I had no plans today."

"Bella, you live in the most happening city in the US. Go get out and have some meaningless sex, love. You are 28 years old and I have heard and seen that the boys there are absolutely yummy!"

Aaand that was my mother. I could her my dad scolding her but nothing and no one can stop her from trying to get me laid. And then my father was on the line.

"Hey Bells, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Yes Bella everything is fine. Do you remember my friend, Carlisle Cullen?"

" Of course dad, he is the richest man this side of the US. I see his office building on my way to work. He is associated with Wharton as well right?"

"Yes Bella. The same. We were talking last night and he mentioned that he needed someone to look after his own and his company's portfolio. So I told him that you can help."

"Dad, you do know that I don't work for someone personally. And he is a billionaire. Can't he employ someone? He can even get my boss to come and help him. Also isn't his son himself a top-shot MBA?"

"Bella he needs someone who is best at his/her job. You know I feel like I owe him since he saved my life back in New York and that's how we met. Plus it's not like he is not going to pay you. Of course he's going to you. As far as his son is concerned, he told me that his son himself feels the same way since finance has neither been his specialty nor his favorite."

"Dad…"

"Bells I have given him your number and him or probably his secretary is going to call you. Will you keep your father's word in front of such a big man?"

My dad and his blackmail. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay dad I'll ask permission from my boss and go help Mr. Cullen. But can you please ask mom to tone down her colorful advice for me?"

"You don't have to ask me to do that bells. Be safe, bye."

"Bye dad."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for posting it so late. I was thinking about weekly updates on Fridays? Two questions this week.**

 **Can you guys ,who live there, tell me some really good places to eat and go about in New York?**

 **Have you seen FRIENDS? Who is your favorite?**

 **Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite and Follow! See you on Friday or maybe tomorrow? ;)**

 **Until next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Author's Note: There is no conversation in this chapter but we are in Edward's mind to understand him.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Los Angeles, 2017**

 **~Edward**

Another day of my life has started. But it's probably the last day that I am living as a free man because tomorrow I am moving to New York, for good to work with my father as the new CEO of The Cullen Inc., our family business and my dad's priority above everything in life.

I know I sound like a typical rich man not wanting to work in my own company, which is coincidentally one of the best in United States with its turnover in billions. But if you stand in my shoes, you'll understand how fucked I am.

My parents have never made my elder brother, Emmet and me their priority. For my father, his company has always been his baby and for my mother, her galas and social obligations have always been first.

Me and Emmet? We are their children, yes, but only to show off at parties. Not to care and nurture.

Emmet ever since he was old enough to walk excelled in all the sports at school so it was clear he was made to make a career in it. He is the most sought after player in the New York Giants. At 32, he is happily married to Rosalie Hale Cullen, my best friend, Jasper's sister and the two of them have a daughter, my niece, Emma who I guess is the only one apart from my friend and maternal grandfather who loves me, unconditionally.

Since I was the only child other than Emmet that my parents had, it was obvious that someday I will take over from my dad his company. So all my life I had to fulfill my dad's never ending expectations of me. To always excel in studies, sports and curricular to have the perfect resume that no university on earth can reject me and so that he can boast about how successful and smart his heir to the company is.

I excelled at everything and it wasn't that I didn't love business and commerce etc, it's just I would have loved to have that choice with me to choose what I wanted to be in my life.

Since my mom was busy and Emmet always out for practice, I learnt to take care of myself early in my life. I could cook like a pro and could even defeat Gordon Ramsay. Well not defeat, but I am just as good. Also I found some music sheets in our library when I was five so I taught myself to play piano and that was when my father started putting his restrictions on me. To this date, I don't know why he hates my fascination with piano.

Whatever I do is never good enough for him. Given the choice I would have loved to be a chef or a pianist but no, it was clear that The Cullen Inc. will be my future. Not that I don't like this field. I did my graduation from Harvard and MBA from Wharton.

But as they say it's not easy to be children of rich kids. Whereas I always hated the unnecessary attention, my brother seemed to love it and that was how he fell in love with Rose.

We were all friends: Jasper my age and Rosalie, Emmet's age, since childhood. Rose always saw Emmet as her friend who used to pull her pigtails and Emmet always saw her as her wife. So the unnecessary attention made Rose jealous and that was when their love story started. She is a model by the way, a fact which both Jasper and Emmet hate.

I even changed my name from Edward Cullen to Edward Masen to avoid the limelight and always stayed away from girls and their unwanted attention but when I was in high school, something changed. Rumors started about how often I sleep around that too with different girls and it got so bad that it ultimately reached my parents.

My dad was furious saying how disrespectful and shameful it was whereas my mom was ecstatic. She wanted a girl from the Upper East Side for me to take with her in her unnecessary "charity " functions because Rose always hated her and the feeling was mutual because she refused to be a trophy wife and wanted to live her life on her own terms.

So since I was anyway being called a manwhore, I started sleeping with girls here and there which was sort of my revenge on them and my parents. Don't get me wrong, I don't fuck everything everywhere, just occasionally like a normal guy my age does but I have never had a girlfriend my entire life. Mostly because I couldn't get over the fact how used and abused I felt even when I did nothing wrong or remotely disrespectful or shameful.

But there was one girl at Wharton who made me angry like no one ever has for how badly she misjudged me.

Isabella Swan.

She hated me like anything and it's not that I did anything to prove her wrong. The insecure me made her hate me even more because of my tactics.

Well enough of my sob story, lest my father call me a pussy again. At least I have Jasper, Grandpa Anthony and Emma in my corner to love me and that's enough love that one could ever want. However something is missing. But it's not like anybody will love me. The shy kid, who loves to play piano and cook for leisure. All they see is a rich Casanova.

Well fuck everyone.

I have to fly to New York and get my new life started. Thank god Jasper, Grandpa Anthony and Emma are there. It's been so long since I have seen them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **We will be in New York with Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme in the next chapter. Progress will be made leading to the meeting of our favorite two. Mostly BPOV will be there but we will be in Edward's mind now and then.**

 **Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite and Follow if you like my fan fiction.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Edward**

" _Welcome to LaGuardia Airport, New York. The time outside is 6.30 and the weather…"_

Hm. So New York it is. Finally I've landed to the place I technically call my "home".

I switch on my iPhone and see my father's email.

 _Edward, dinner at 8.30 at the Hamptons. Be on time._

 _~Carlisle_

So I pick up my luggage, which comprises only 1 bag as I am going to have all my stuff shipped directly to my apartment as and when I find it. I head out to the taxi stand and then I'm on my way to our Hamptons House.

I reach just in time and immediately sit down at the dining table. It is a huge table, meant for 12 people but for today it hosts only 3 people. My father and mother sit at opposite ends of the table while I am sitting on one of the seats at the side.

Strange isn't it? But it's normal for us. My parents have always been at distance in private and portraying the perfect couple in public.

"Um, why isn't Emmet and Rose here for family dinner?" I ask.

"Emma had something in her kindergarten class tomorrow so they couldn't make it," replied my mother. Which means that Rose wasn't in the mood to dine with my mother today.

"Edward, did you go out with Kate? I gave her your number. She is the daughter of the Vice President of the Glamor Gala."

"Uh no mom. I didn't. I had been busy in a new merger and acquisition case."

"Edward, please like what you did at Morgan Stanley was work. It was hardly a proper job. Work is what I do at The Cullen Inc. and what you'll be doing from next week." Said my father who was very supportive of my work. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, it _WAS_ work. As a matter of fact you only pushed me to do a job before working at your company and prove myself as capable so that no one can question the integrity of the company."

"You are saying as if I pushed you to do this job. You wanted to do it as well right?"

"Dad, I-"

"Carlisle and Edward enough no raised voices at my table."

And then there was silence for a good 15 minutes. That's how dinners in the Cullen family were. No greetings no warmth.

No one cared enough to ask me how I was. Last I came down here on Thanksgiving and missed Christmas because it was the time my mother threw her gala and I was in mood to be presented as a trophy on a holiday meant for family.

"So Edward since ours is a Fortune 500 company and I was looking at the books I am thinking about employing an investment banker. What do you think?" asked my father.

"Dad, it's your company. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Edward I know it's my company. But since you'll be taking over as the CEO, I wanted to know your thoughts as well. "

"It's a good idea, Dad. I can call someone from Morgan Stanley ove-"

" No need Edward, a friend of mine has a daughter who works at JP Morgan Chase and she'll be happy to help. Anyway JP Morgan Chase is a way better company than Morgan Stanley. It's a pity that you couldn't manage to get into it"

That's my father for you, ladies and gentlemen. Always so supportive. And I did get into JP by the way. Only I didn't take it and neither told my dad about it as they were offering me a position here in New York and I wanted to live anywhere but here.

"So she'll be there on Wednesday and I need you to work with her closely. Ben, the CFO is out at our London branch so you'll be the one working with her. Also I wanted her to take a look at Esme and mine's personal finances as well so needless to say you'll be working with her for a long time. But I want you to stay away from her in the sense that I don't want anything going on between the two of you. I know that you like to sleep around but please stay away from here."

" I'm done. I'm going to my room and will head to Manhattan tomorrow morning. Mom, can you please give me the number of a good real estate agent? I need to find an apartment."

"Okay, darling."

I came to my room and the last thought I had on my mind before sleeping was how much it hurts to know what your father thinks of you when he is not particularly correct about everything.

 **The Next Morning**

"Wake up you jackass. Till when will you keep sleeping? It's Saturday… wakey wakey eddie-pooie,"

"Shut up Jasper, don't you dare call me that." I said.

"Well it woke you up, didn't it?"

"Go away and let me sleep."

"Come on get up, we've got to find an apartment for you today and catch up as well."

"Ya ya, I'm up"

So we find myself a nice penthouse in Manhattan, two blocks from my brother and Jasper. They lived in the same building.

"So how's work? How was your Paris visit?" I asked him.

Jasper works as a Creative Director at GQ and was recently in Paris for fashion week.

" It's as usual but you won't believe what happened to me in Paris."

"What?"

" Dude, I had the most amazing sex of my life with a short pixie. She was so short and cute and beautiful and sexy… yum!"

"Really? Was she an alien?" I cracked up.

He punched me on my arm, " Dude she was amazing, she herself came on to me at the hotel bar. We had the most amazing sex but then in the morning, she disappeared...?"

"Oh so she bailed on you? Are you sure the sex was amazing then?"

"Dude, please. She is from New York as I saw her luggage tag but how do I find her? I did enquire at the hotel but the fuckers refused to divulge anything…"

"What's her name?"

"Uh that's the thing I don't know her name."

"What?"

"Hey hey don't judge me Cullen, like you are any better."

"Then it's best that you forget her. New York is a really big city to search for a stranger by just her face."

"Dude….." he sighed sadly. Hm.. interesting. For a change Jasper Hale is pining after someone.

 **Monday**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. As you all know that from now on I am only going to hold the post of Chairman and my son, Edward will be the CEO and MD. So here he is he, I hope that all of you will get to know each another and it'll be a smooth transition for everyone. So now I am on my way to my cabin. Over to you Edward," said my father.

"Good morning everyone!..." And I gave my introduction and convened a meeting with all the different departmental heads.

Mrs. Cope, an elderly lady was my assistant. She showed me my cabin and gave me all the details which, I needed for my transition to CEO.

The entire day was a fruitful one and at the end of the day I asked Mrs. Cope to check with the women who'll be our investment banker.

"Mrs. Cope did you check with the banker from JP? Is her visit on Wednesday confirmed?"

"Yes, Edward. She'll be here after lunch on Wednesday and told me she'll need an office while she works here. So I've given her the spare cabin right across yours. Is that okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Cope. I'll see you tomorrow. Good you"

 **Author's Note:**

 **A guest reviewer of mine feels that I am justifying Edward by calling him normal and keeping my Bella untouched. When I wrote Edward as normal I meant in the sense that he doesn't sleep around much unlike what everyone thinks. Only occasionally which everyone normally does. As far as Bella is concerned, I don't intend to show her as untouched. She doesn't like how freely Renee talks about her sex life but she, just like a 'normal' woman, sleeps around which I'll get into in the upcoming chapters. I myself am not a fan of fan fiction where this is shown so I am not going to make this that kind of a fic. Just wanted to clear this regarding the fic, no harm, no foul.**

 **Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite and Follow if you are liking my fic this far.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~Bella**

 **Tuesday**

"Hey Bells! I am back!"

"Alice, god I missed you so much hun."

"Did you really? I know you must have spent your entire time home in boy shorts and not the cute underwear I bought you!"

"Well, you are right," I said sheepishly.

"So anything new which happened while I was away? Everything okay in the Upper East Side?"

"Yes Alice, everything is okay. And yeah, my dad asked me to help out with the finances of Carlisle Cullen. So I'll be home a little later than usual on the days I'll go there."

"Carlisle Cullen of The Cullen Inc! Fuck that's amazing Bells. I hear he recently stepped down as CEO and MD and his son will take over that position. Also I hear that he's so hot and sexy that women practically trip over their own two feet in his presence! Fuck you can bone him."

"Please Alice, not you too… I've had it enough with my mother on this topic. I'll be working with the CFO and not the son. Although I hear he is a top shot MBA, I doubt he'll be any good. The people who get everything handed over on a silver platter disgust me. What do they know about hard work?"

" Oh Bella Bella Bella, stop judging the guy and people for that matter because of their fancy last names!"

"Why? You do it for their looks!"

"Okay enough. Don't spoil my mood any more than it already is! I- I had the most amazing sex of my life Bella but I found out that the guy was married!"

"Wait, what? Tell me everything!"

" Okay so on my last day there I went to the hotel bar and there he was. Blue eyes golden hair and I straight up went to him. I felt something between us and the next thing I knew we were having sex in his room. Fuck Bell, it was so hot so erotic. And then we slept in each other's arms. But…" she took a breath.

"Alice…"

"But I woke up because of the sound of a message and yeah I looked because it woke me up. It was his phone and it said

 _From Rose Hale_

 _Japer Hale, where the fuck are you? Why haven't you answered my calls?"_

"Alice, maybe it was his mother or sister?"

"Bella I looked him up online and there are so many photos of them together."

"Alice, I…. "

"Bella, I am fine. Just feel betrayed that's all. Wouldn't mind kicking him in his nuts. Other than that I am fine."

"Wanna go out this weekend? Just us girls out and about?"

"Yes please."

 **Wednesday**

I woke up the next morning and felt like dressing up.

Maybe I am looking forward to meeting the son.

Later that day in the afternoon I headed out from my office to The Cullen Inc. I already had my id from the company, which said Consultant and went to three different elevators and came across the lady who called me, Mrs. Cope.

"Welcome Miss. Swan. Mr. Cullen is awaiting your presence in his room. If you'll follow me to his cabin."

There he was. My father's friend, Carlisle Cullen. He was really good looking for a man his age. Unruly hair, blue eyes, slim built and tall. He was undeniably handsome and I was sure I had never seen him before.

But somehow he reminded me of someone. I don't know whom but definitely someone.

"Welcome Bella, thank you so much for helping me out. I really owe Charlie and you a favor."

"Not at all Mr. Cullen. The pleasure is all mine. Especially since you saved my father's life months ago."

"Call me Carlisle, dear. Mr. Cullen would be my father." He winked. "And as far as saving Charlie's life is concerned, I did what any Good Samaritan would have done in my place."

I smiled and said," So Mr. Cullen, I assume I'll be working with Ben Cheney, the Chief Financial Officer? And will he be the one discussing your personal finances or will you be there?"

"Actually Bella, Ben is at our London office so you'll be working with my son who has recently been appointed as CEO and MD. He has all the necessary details which you'll require. And you can discuss my portfolio with him as well."

"Ok Mr. Cullen."

Hm, the son again. Well, maybe I can fuck him if he is half as hot and sexy as his father.

Shit Bella! Stop that track. And are here to work for the richest man in the East Coast.

Maybe I do really need to go out and get laid.

After clearing out a few more details, I went out and then Mrs. Cope showed me around the office.

"So Miss. Swan, that right there is Mr. Cullen's cabin and your cabin is right across from his since you two will be working together on your days here."

I looked at my cabin and then glanced at the opposite cabin. But what the nameplate said caused me to stop in my tracks and just gawk.

 _ **Edward A Cullen**_

 _ **CEO and MD, Cluster**_

 _ **The Cullen Inc.**_

Edward?

"Yes Edward, he just joined us two days ago so he'll be just as new as you are."

I realized I had just spoken out loud.

No, he couldn't be _THAT_ Edward. His last name was Masen.

There is no Masen in New York. You searched for him Bella.

But he was so popular for being rich. And wait, Carlisle Cullen is on the board of trustees of Wharton and there is no Masen there.

At my alarmed expression, Mrs. Cope began

"Oh don't worry dear. Edward is really good at adapting to new things. As a matter of fact he has done quite a lot of work in his two days here. And he has done his MBA from Wharton, just like you I believe. I forget his year of graduation. But don't worry, you will be just fine working with him."

No it couldn't be him.

Fuck, Carlisle reminded me of someone. That's it!

Edward! I can't believe I'll work with him.

Him and me. Me and him! I can never work around with his attitude and cocky smile. That smug face. Ahh!

But before I could think anything else, Mrs. Cope said while opening the door,

"Edward, Miss. Swan is here."

Fuck!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for such a late update. I had been so busy in my college lately. So this was filler but next chapter pretty soon. Let me know what you think so far!**

 **Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite and Follow! :)**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 _ **Precap:**_

 _Edward! I can't believe I'll work with him._

 _Him and me. Me and him! I can never work around with his attitude and cocky smile. That smug face. Ahh!_

 _But before I could think anything else, Mrs. Cope said while opening the door,_

" _Edward, Miss. Swan is here."_

 _Fuck!_

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Bella**

As soon as Mrs. Cope opened the door Edward looked up from where he was working on his Macbook and stilled.

After two years, he looked the same. Lean body, chiseled jaw, green eyes and that velvety goodness which was all over the place. Somehow he looked even more beautiful in a charcoal Armani suit and a white shirt underneath. ( I knew it was Armani because of Alice)

But instead of his trademark smirk, it was shock, which was all over his face. And I am sure my face showed the same emotion.

"Edward, this is Miss. Isabella Swan from JP Morgan Chase, our investment banker. So I'll leave the two of you to get to business."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh….Hey Isabella, I mean Miss Swan. Please have a seat.", said Edward running his hands through his velvety goodness, uh I mean his hair.

And then an awkward silence filled the room.

"I thought your last name was Masen"

"Um my mother's last name is Masen so I always used that to stay out of limelight until recently when I started using Cullen because I had to come and work here."

"Stay out of limelight? Who are you kidding, me or yourself?"

" Yeah, I guess it didn't work", he said sheepishly.

It was quite strange actually. Edward being so… so… so quiet I guess. No smirks, no flirting, no sexual innuendos thrown here and there.

" So I guess I'll be working with you till the CFO comes back."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I repeat myself this Edward is very strange. I guess I miss the old version of him. Frankly seeing him like this I would just love to ride him right now with him yelling " Yes Boss"

WTF Bella! Hold your loins. I could just feel my panties getting wet.

Where did that come from?

Focus Bella, he is a womanizer and a Casanova and probably had so many STDs to last a lifetime.

You are much better without him.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry for such a late update. So much had happened in my life since the last update .**

 **So I know this is a short one but I hope you enjoy these mixed feelings of Bella.**

 **So before signing off, Read, Review, Recommend Favorite and Follow! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~BPOV**

So after those awkward conversations and my crazy thoughts we got to work. And frankly it was completely a new side of Edward that I saw. He was quite dedicated to his work and even though he was as new to it as I was, we both managed to work quite well.

This side of him reminded me of the time when we had to work together on a project but I gave the entire presentation. Huh!

"Did you say something Isabella?"

"Who me? No."

We finished our work a little later and were heading to the elevator together but since it was under maintenance we had to cross a bridge to the adjoining building and take that elevator.

Both of us were the first ones to step inside the elevator and soon people kept filling in.

Somehow Edward and I were pushed back into it and I could feel his entire body touching mine. I don't know how but it seemed the entire elevator was warming up. I could feel his warm breath on me and he smelled me? Wait what? Am I imagining this?

As soon as I could think any further than that the elevators opened and we stepped out.

And I turned to him when suddenly out of nowhere a blonde girl, quite tall with a model like appearance approached us and kissed Edward on his cheek! WTF

"Hey Eddie!"

"Rose, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Aw, Eddie don't be a jackass."

And fuck my life but wasn't she the same girl who Alice and I saw on the Internet?

When the blonde caught me staring she raised her eyebrow and said," Hello, I am Rosalie Cullen"

Cullen? As in Mrs. Rosalie Edward Cullen?

No, I couldn't be lusting after my married enemy. No please no.

"I thought your name was Rosalie Hale"

"Oh a fan! Actually, I use my maiden name for my work because someone doesn't approve." And she looked at Edward coyly.

"Oh well, nice to meet you. I should be leaving."

And before Edward could say anything I literally caught a taxi.

So he is married. That asshole. But then how could he flirt with me like that?

Bella Bella Bella, did he really flirt with you? Not even once. It was only you getting your panties wet.

But then why did he smell my hair then? I know he's a creep.

Atleast Alice will be happy.

"Hey honey, how was the first day at The Cullen Inc? Is the boss' son a hottie?"

"Don't even talk about that bastard, Alice. The boss' son is Edward Masen well Cullen, remember I told you about him."

"Wait what? That Edward is your boss' son, the hotshot you'll be working with? Wow, priceless! Then you can definitely bone him. Even though you claim you hate him, I think you've secretly had a crush on him."

"Enough with your analogies Alice. The guy is married. And that too to your lover's sister. That's right. That Rosalie Hale is Jasper's sister and Edward's wife and it's true because I met her myself ."

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued after my sentence.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes Alice. She told me herself that she uses her maiden name Hale in her modeling assignments."

"Not that. I mean that she is your Edward's wife."

"First of all, he is not my Edward. And secondly she kissed him in front of me so of course she is his wife."

"He could have a brother or something. I have a feeling she is not his wife."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Alice."

 **Author's Note:**

 **By now, I guess all of you hate Bella but she'll redeem herself. Wait and watch. ;)**

 **So what do you think of this update?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _First of all, he is not my Edward. And secondly she kissed him in front of me so of course she is his wife."_

" _He could have a brother or something. I have a feeling she is not his wife."_

" _I don't want to talk about it anymore, Alice."_

 **Chapter 11**

 **~BPOV**

"Bella you've got to stop moping around hun. You've just been having mint chocolate chip ice cream the entire weekend. You'll catch a cold soon."

"Alice, I'll be just fine."

"Hm."

And with that Alice went back to her room to get on with her conference call.

I don't know why but I feel like I am nursing a broken heart. But I am not in love. It's just there was this guy. A major manwhore previously and now just a quiet reserved guy. One with whom a proper interesting conversation could be held. And he is married.

And to a model. Hm.

The entire week was okay, I guess. I met Edward twice by the way. Both times were strictly professional and there was no difference in his attitude. But I felt weird. I mean this guy was totally a changed person. Maybe marriage does that to you. Huh.

"Bella, we are going out. Tonight. No excuses.

A new club has just opened. Eclipse. It's in downtown Manhattan and Emmet Cullen from the Giants is gonna be there. And we are going. I have a green dress for me and a blue dress for you. "

"But Alice I don't feel like going anywhere."

"Bellaa.. you are not going to be moping around anywhere. We are hot, we're going to look even hotter and find someone yummy for us."

"Alice please."

"Bella, trust me. I have a feeling."

"uh… okay."

And then she squeels and plays Barbie with me.

 **Later that night..**

I feel hot. I feel confident. I feel sexy. And tonight I am just going to enjoy with my best friend and forget all about some married manwhore.

We arrive at the club and it is line with limos on the sidewalk. There are major socialites, soccer players and even film stars here tonight. We eat, we drink, we dance.

Both Alice and I get hit on and it is actually a major ego boost. Both of us are enjoying an amazing night and dancing with two hotties but I don't why suddenly I feel like I am being watched. I look around the club but find nothing strange so I excuse myself from the dance and go to the bar to avoid paranoia.

I am just ordering another cosmo when I feel a sweaty hand on my ass.

"Get your hand away from me now."

"Now now is this the way a lady should talk?", some sleazy guy says to me, his hand still on my ass.

"Get away from me otherwise you'll find more things which a lady would not do."

"Rawr, I would love to find out mor"- and he is cut off by some angry velvety voice.

"Is everything okay here?", says Edward skillfully removing the guy and standing so close to me I can feel his beautiful scent.

'"Hey sorry man I didn't know she was with you."

"Now you know so fuck off!.", says Edward with anger evident in his voice.

When the sleazy guy runs away, scared, Edward turns to me to say something but before he starts I run off to the washroom.

I wash my face clear my makeup and head out but the sight outside the washroom catches me by surprise.

It's Rosalie. The model. Edward's wife. And she is making out with a huge muscular guy. Who is not Edward, by the way. And it looks like they are getting it on. Right in the middle of the passage to the washrooms.

And then Edward appears. But I didn't know who was more shocked to see them. Me or Edward.

"What are the two of you doing. Go back home or get a room.", roared Edward, running his hands through the disheveled velvety goodness.. uh I mean his hair.

"Shut up Eddie.", said the huge guy smiling with dimples on one side. Then Rose (Edward's wife?) turns to me and introduces herself, properly this time.

"Hi Isabella, right? This big oaf right here is my husband and Edward's brother, Emmet." Emmet _Cullen_ , the best player in the New York Giants. Fuck!

"It's Bella actually.", was all I could manage.

"Hi Bella. Rosalie told me she met you the other day. You are our parent's financial advisor right? Could you please advise me how to buy a yacht?", asks Emmet, looking like an excited child.

"Emmet we are not buying a yacht."

"But Rosie.." whines Emmet… Edward's brother. Holy shit his brother and his wife.

"Bella, please excuse my husband. Would you like to join us.. my brother Jasper is also with us this evening."

Jasper.. Alice.. shit Alice!

"Uh sure but I have a friend with me."

"Get her along. We love fresh company, don't we Edward?", smirks Rosalie looking at Edward with a mysterious grin.

At the same time Alice walks up in hand with a guy, who I remembere as Jasper from the time we googled him back when Alice thought him to be a married bastard.

"Bella! Look who I found here." Alice shrieked with sparkle in her eyes.

"Rose, Em, Ed.. where were you guys? I have been looking all over the place for all of you..", said Jasper and with the grip Jasper had on Alice's waist I guess both of them would be rekindling their night of passion.

So introductions were made over drinks and snacks. Stories told. Let' see.

Emmet is Edward's older brother, married to Rosalie. They were sickeningly in love, if that's even a word. Jasper is Rosalie's younger brother and best friends with Edward. And all four of them have been friends their entire life. Emmet and Rosalie have a sweet four year old who is with Rosalie and Jasper's parents and apparently would like to marry Edward when she grows up. A fact which makes Edward happy, Emmet groan and Jasper jealous and Rosalie shake her head playfully at all the three men.

After so many conversations all of us feel pretty comfortable with each other and have exchanged numbers as we would be meeting a lot considering Jasper and Alice are not able to pull their hands off of each other.

Apart from the many conversations, I notice Edward and I do not talk at all despite us sitting across right each other. But there is this electricity between us. I don't know whether Edward feels it or not but we do exchange glances right here and there.

After an amazing night Emmet, Rosalie and Edward decide to head home in Edward's Audi while Jasper and Alice, attached to the hip head to Jasper's home in his Merc. While all of them are headed to the same apartment building in the Upper East Side and I am headed to my and Alice's apartment, Emmet offers to drop me since I don't live far and we are off.

And the entire drive back home.. Edward and I steal glances from the rear view mirror….. and I feel my panties getting wet.

Finally back in my comfortable pyjamas in my bed, I think about all the things which happened at the club and then Edward. First I am transported back to our time in college back to the days of manwhore Edward and now this Edward. Quiet, shy.. reserved with disheveled bronze hair, hynotic green eyes, that velvet voice, chiseled jaw, smooth chest.. and I feel myself getting way wetter than ever.

So I pull my vibrator out.. put my hands into my panties, think about him, start my vibrator and make myself cum harder than ever.

Shit I am so fucked, is my last thought before I go to sleep dreaming about some ex-classmate and current client.

 **Author's Note:**

I really am sorry for posting after more than on year but things have been chaotic. I have joined a job.. Audit in KPMG! AH! I have been swamped with work this past year.

Sorry for being so so late but I promise regular updates from now on. Let's try to finish this by January.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Until next time, Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry that this is not a real chapter but I have ben going through the few reviews that have been posted and would really like to answer some things which people are confused about.

To start off with, cabin can be informally used for a cubicle or a compartment in a big working space so when I say cabin I mean a cubicle. It is understandable that a lot of people are confused with it as in the US it generally means a place in the woods or the countryside but where I belong to, people use cabin to refer to a separate as well as a private working area generally for top executives in a company.

Also some guest reviewers feel that I am not making sense in many parts of the story. I agree that there are a lot of mistakes and I should and will re-read my chapters before posting but is it too much to ask them to be a bit more sensitive about how and what they post? I love reviews and always take criticism in a constructive way but frankly some reviews are just hurtful.

I agree there are mistakes and I will try to rectify that but please understand it is my first fan fiction. Would it be too much to write reviews but in probably a gentler or softer manner? If my fan fiction is too immature or just impossible to understand then I guess best would be to not read it further. There are authors like Pattyrose for you, with heart wrenching stories and perfect grammar.

I have been to New York only once for a month and I have and will be taking artistic licenses here and there, hope everyone is fine with it.

Now enough rambling, hope some people can understand what I am trying to explain here. Anyway, thank you for being so wonderful and following my story and reviewing it despite so many errors. As they say critics are your best friends and are loyal too!

Thank you, will try to post a chapter on the weekend! 3 :)


End file.
